How So Many Situations Could Have Been Avoided
by Tangerine342
Summary: What if even one little thing had changed? Would life or afterlife have been easier? All the stupid little situations they got themselves into, could have been avoided if...I own nothing, and never want to own Twilight, so no sueing.
1. Chapter 1

**How So Many Things Could Have Been Avoided**

* * *

1. Suicidal Edward

Bella ran as fast as she could through the crowd of Italians. She was so close to reaching Edward. Shouldn't he be able to see her by now? Couldn't he see her in the thoughts of the angry people she was shoving to the side in order to make it in time?

Just as she was only a few yards away she tripped just as she had predicted she would on the end of someone's costume. She supposed it was better than tripping over a flat surface. If she had failed, it was better to have a reason than not. Trying to tell herself it wasn't too late she stood back up and continued to run only to reach him several moments after he had stepped into the sun.

"Edward! Stop! Go back inside! I'm alive! Don't do something so stupidly reckless!" She was screaming desperately pushing him with all her strength. It did nothing effective as the beautiful vampire stood there staring at her soundlessly.

From the shadows, shuffling was heard and they both turned to see the messengers of the Volturi in dark cloaks. The taller of the strangers Bella noted was smirking when they were called to join them. As in any situation Edward immediately put himself infront of Bella and growled, "She has nothing to do with this." The brunette was shocked to say the least. Why was he being so caring? Hadn't he left because he didn't care anymore? It probably had to do with guilt on the soul crap thing again. At least he believed she was alive, and not some figment of his imagination.

Discussion passed between the sun and the alley way and it was only when the light reflecting off Edward caught her eye did Bella realise that they were still in the sun. Not only that, but people were watching and murmering now. "Edward!" She whispered desperately pushing at him again, "We have to get you out of the sun! Hurry."

The vampires also became quickly aware of their audience. The Volturi looked pleased for a moment at the idea of a large banquet sized meal. Everyone seemed to be on the same page until the vampires picked up on the whispered Italian words. If there was no one who realized what was really going on then there was no need to eliminate everyone.

"_Are they some kind of act for the festival?"_

"_Maybe they're shooting a movie!"_

"_Where's all the equipment?"_

"_Are we gonna be famous mama?"_

"_What kind of lame movie is going to involve some sparkling nobody, a Plain Jane, and some tacky shadow dwellers?"_

"_I think they're speaking English. Must be an American film."_

"_Daddy! I'm hungry, can we get a snack?"_

"_Of course sweetie."_

They all thought this was some kind of show, or movie. Well it kind of made sense with how beautiful most of the "cast" were. Just then the cell of one of the Volturi went off and the smaller of the two frowned at the news. Somehow Aros had been informed and deemed that as long as no one was the wiser to them actually being vampires that Edward was free to leave.

Edward saw this and smiled triumphantly and grabbed his shirt to cover the sparkles. He immediately found Alice just parking the Porsche and took Bella to her. As soon as the shirt had been put on, the crowd (particularly the girls) lost interest and dispersed once again to do whatever they pleased in the festivities.

Really, how any vampire had ever been afraid of sparkling in the sunlight was a mystery.

* * *

**Don't ask XD. This is gonna be a few drabbles of what I thought could have easily happened during the series. It might be slightly affected by the movies just cuz I have seen them more recently than I've read the books. In all honesty, some parts of this pained me to write. Like people liking Edward's shirtless body. I'm sorry, after half a film of ripped abs and tan, then we see sickly pale not buff, it's just NOT the same. So that's chapter one. The next is going to be my mocking of two high held interests of the population. Till then**

**~Tangerine**

**PS. To my fans (do I have any?) who read that I wrote a Twilight fanfiction and get upset, blame the plot bunnies on crack.**


	2. Chapter 2

How So Many Things Could Have Been Avoided

2. Facebook

Everyone was going crazy with preparations for the standoff between us and the Volturi. Some of the oldest vampires I had ever seen even came in hopes that this would turn into a war that they could exact their revenge through. Edward had insisted that I take a break and rest still treating me like the fragile human I had been before.

I got bored since I couldn't exactly take a nap anymore, so I went on the computer and after mindlessly browsing for a bit remembered the facebook account that Jessica had made for me ages ago. Logging on, I saw that I had way too many messages for any sane person to filter through. That and it was still under the name Bella Swan since it was made before I had even found out Edward was a vampire.

I tried messing around with the settings for awhile to change the name, but to no avail. Human or vampire I was still useless with electronics. Getting fed up, but not wanting to back down from the fight with the computer I made myself a new email for the sole purpose of recreating my facebook as Bella Cullen. Once that was done I had to figure out how the bloody site worked. Yay mini tutorial!

Okay so I needed to add friends, well since this was my vampire account I might as well see if any vampires I knew had an account. I swear I must have been stoned at some point because after finding no one for the longest time I searched Volturi. Weird this is they all had an account. Still stoned obviously because I added them to my friends list.

After that I went off in search of pictures because that was another thing even I could understand in the tutorial. People were very confused, but said that I should avoid taking pictures of things that would get us in trouble if the pictures landed in the wrong hands. So I decided to hang out with Jake and my beautiful baby Renesmee. They were both thrilled at the idea of have their pictures taken together and with me. That's how we spent a good hour before I needed to find something to eat. I left the camera in the computer to upload everything while I went out, and when I got back, realised that I should get used to the fact that this computer was going to be much faster than the one at home.

So I uploaded all the pictures of my baby and took the time to explain every little thing about her. How she was my half human half vampire bundle of joy, her powers, how she was very much alive, and how much everyone loved her. By the time I was done ranting about my baby and had effectively set up an account (It turned out Jake and Seth had accounts so I added them too) I turned off the computer and went to find Edward hoping he still wasn't too upset about Alice and Jasper disappearing.

The next morning was certainly interesting for my new email. There were tons of messages, including the friend confirmation notices from some of the Volturi. Aros must have gone on a stalking spree with the account the moment he friended me because there were comments everywhere on every single picture, and everywhere else imaginable. He was online so I hesitated when he started chatting with me about my baby. It got much easier when I found myself gushing about her. By the end of our talk he said one last thing that had Alice charging into the house a few minutes later.

Aros: Well, since the child isn't what we thought it was, I guess you're safe. As long as you keep the secret, and she is able to as well then all should be fine. We may check in at a later time just to meet the new member of your family, but for now just keep posting pictures. Immortality becomes you Isabella. Ciao for now.

Like I said Alice came in a few minutes after I had ended the conversation and was heading downstairs to tell Edward. Ploughed over would definitely be an accurate description of what happened to me. One good thing about being a vampire was that I could now understand what she was asking me at rapid fire. Doesn't mean I could answer quite as well, but by the time Edward and Jasper had come to check on the noise I had gotten to say what Aros had told me.

We were safe and so was my baby. I should really remember to thank Jessica.


End file.
